Days
by Portgas D. Raven
Summary: El columpio se detuvo despacio y Declan espero a estar quieto de nuevo para poder continuar-¿Tú eres feliz, Eren?-/AU! Riren! ErenxOC ojala les guste n.n
1. Days

_**SnK no me pertenece, hago este fic sin fines de lucro, solo diversión**_

**Aviso: ****Sí, es Riren, peeero, tambien hay ErenxOC, espero que les guste de todas formas je, ammm oh! AU! Y un poco de OoC**

**Days**

**1. Día 1**

Eren se limpió la nariz y lavó la cara, después de llorar un par de horas había decidido que era suficiente, por ese día, y que debía ponerse en pie para distraerse un poco, el tiempo pasaba tortuosamente lento, incluso había terminado la limpieza de su apartamento temprano, por lo que cuando se asomó por la ventana y vio la tarde despejada, decidió salir a caminar, para tomar un pequeño respiro.

Levi le había dicho que se iba a un viaje de negocios…en Italia, claro, y él solo había sonreído, le había besado de forma fugaz y deseado buena suerte. En cuanto le vio cruzar la puerta se derrumbó en su cama, comenzando a llorar sin control. Porque Eren Jaeger lo sabía, sabía perfectamente que su esposo tenía muchos y muchas amantes…pero simplemente no tenía el valor para enfrentarle, porque se sentía demasiado cobarde como para reclamarle. Sabía perfectamente que esos "viajes de negocios" eran simples visitas rutinarias a su amante en turno, sí, Eren Jaeger no podía ser más infeliz con su vida.

Sus pasos le llevaron hasta el parque cerca de su departamento, como aún era temprano todavía había niños jugando de aquí a allá. Se sentó en un columpio, tomando con fuerza las cadenas que sostenían el asiento y comenzó a mecerse, con sus pies, despacio. Clavó la mirada en el suelo e inevitablemente comenzó a pensar en toda su situación con su marido, sintiendo que se deprimía cada vez más.

Sintió como se sentaban en el columpio de al lado, pero no puso atención a quien fuese que estuviera ahí, solo quería buscar una manera de mejorar su vida, de dejar de deprimirse. Inevitablemente sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y las sintió mojar sus mejillas, lanzó un bufido y buscó limpiarse con la manga de su chamarra, pero no pudo detener su llanto.

-Hey-la voz masculina a su lado le hizo sobresaltarse un poco, pero no respondió-Sé que es una pregunta…tonta pero ¿Estás bien?-de reojo y de forma borrosa vió el pañuelo que el otro le tendía, vaciló un poco pero al final lo tomó, tapándose la cara

No contestó, porque no quería que le escuchara la voz quebrada, ni tampoco quería la compasión o lastima de un desconocido así que se limitó a llorar lo más silencioso que pudo, reprimiendo gemidos y sollozos, escondiendo el rostro detrás del pañuelo blanco, el otro pareció comprender así que solo le vió en silencio, esperando a que se desahogara.

-Sabes que…nunca nadie soluciono nada llorando ¿Verdad?-le dijo después de un rato y cuando le vió más calmado

-Lo sé…pero no puedo evitarlo-se quejó, con el ceño fruncido y la voz temblorosa aún, bajando finalmente el pañuelo, encontrándose con un par de orbes ónix que le miraban fijamente, el extraño le sonrió de lado y sacó otro pañuelo de su bolsillo, limpiando con delicadeza su rostro, los ojos hinchados del castaño le habían parecido adorables

-¿Quieres contarme que pasó?-se ofreció, con su sonrisa aún en sus labios, Eren le miró extrañado

-No te conozco-

-Oh, perdona-extendió una mano hacia él-Soy Declan-se presentó, Jaeger estrechó su mano, un poco desconcertado

-Eren-

-Bueno, ya me conoces-el castaño no pudo evitar soltar una risita, por aquella extraña presentación-¿Ahora quieres hablar?-el chico soltó un suspiro y sorbió la nariz, apretando en sus manos las cadenas del columpio que había vuelto a tomar

-Declan-san-dijo en voz baja, recargando la cabeza de la cadena y bajando la mirada al suelo-¿Usted es realmente…feliz?-el pelinegro lanzó un suspiro e hizo una mueca pensativa, comenzando a mecerse, como un niño

-Veamos-comenzó a decir mientras Eren le veía balancearse-Tengo el trabajo que quiero y gano lo que quiero, vivo en el departamento que siempre soñé y gozo de buena salud-dejó de mover los pies para columpiarse y levantó la vista al cielo-No tengo una pareja pero eso no me mortifica, ya llegara la persona indicada en su momento, pero hay una persona que me hace feliz-volteó a ver a Jaeger y le sonrió de nuevo, quien no pareció comprender aquello último-Y no me arrepiento de nada de lo que he hecho en mi vida-los ojos esmeralda del alemán se abrieron levemente, sorprendido por aquello-Así que sí…soy feliz-el columpio se detuvo despacio y Declan espero a estar quieto de nuevo para poder continuar-¿Tú eres feliz, Eren?-

-Bueno-bajó la mirada de nuevo y la clavo en sus piernas, sintiendo que su nuevo amigo comenzaba a columpiarse de nuevo-Estoy casado con el hombre del que creo estar enamorado…pero la mayor parte del día estoy solo en casa y el poco tiempo que estamos juntos es para pelear por que a su parecer nunca hago nada bien-sintió el nudo en su garganta e intentó pasarlo con saliva-Los pocos amigos que tenía deje de frecuentarlos por estar atento a mi marido, sé que tiene una amante pero no tengo el valor suficiente para enfrentarlo-el chico a su lado paro abruptamente ante lo dicho por Eren-De niño siempre soñé con ir al mar pero jamás he podido viajar a una playa…-suspiro y sintió de nuevo las lágrimas bajar despacio-Así que no…no soy feliz-

-¿Eres…alguna clase de masoquista?-preguntó el pelinegro con una ceja arqueada, haciendo reír un poco al otro

-Supongo-

Declan se puso de pie y se acercó, se hincó frente a él y volvió a limpiarle el rostro, despacio, con una mueca. Eren se sorprendió por la cercanía y por la facilidad del hombre para hacer aquel tipo de cosas.

-Eren, no deberías soportar todo aquello…tanta soledad te está devastando-

-¿Cómo puedes saberlo?-frunció levemente el ceño y el pelinegro uso un dedo para relajar sus facciones

-Eres un libro abierto, lo tienes escrito en tu frente-

-Pero…-

-Si eres infeliz-le interrumpió sonriéndole-No debes quedarte ahí-

-¡No lo entiendes!-le regaño Jaeger, un poco molesto-Yo lo amo-

-Ok, pongámoslo de otro modo-cruzo sus brazos y se inclinó un poco a él-Imagina que tienes un balde con agua fría, y en él hay una rana-Eren le miró sin comprender-Si mueves tu rana del balde de agua fría al uno de agua caliente obviamente notara el cambio brusco de temperatura y se saldrá-el castaño abrió la boca para preguntar pero el otro alzo una mano para detenerle-Pero si ponemos a calentar el agua sin mover a la rana, cuando el agua este hirviendo la rana notara el cambio pero no se moverá…porque ha estado en esa agua desde el principio…y morirá-

-¿Y eso que…?-el pelinegro lo volvió a interrumpir

-Es lo mismo contigo, no notaste un cambio brusco porque estuviste ahí desde antes, y creíste ser feliz, pero ahora que sabes que todo está mal…no sabes que hacer…porque estuviste ahí desde el principio-palmeó sus rodillas y le sonrió levemente-Tienes que moverte Eren…o morirás como la rana-

-¿Por qué habría de morir?-preguntó sin comprender y creyendo que él estaba siendo muy exagerado

-De tristeza-se puso de pie y se sentó de nuevo en su columpio-Mi madre murió de tristeza-comentó comenzando a balancearse-Y créeme que no fue algo lindo-Jaeger le miró de reojo, analizando sus palabras-Está obscureciendo-

-Será…mejor que me vaya-_Levi dijo que llamaría _pensó, pero se mordió la lengua antes de decir nada

-Sí, yo también, hay que madrugar-se puso de pie a la par suya y le sonrió-Espero verte de nuevo Eren, fue un placer conocerte-

-Igual-respondió en un susurro y giró sobre sus talones, comenzando a andar a su departamento, tenía muchas cosas que pensar.

**2. Día 2**

Eren se removió en las mantas y le dio la espalda a la ventana, no tenía ganas de ponerse en pie, solo quería dormir, no había podido hacerlo la noche anterior, cerró los ojos e intentó perderse en la inconsciencia, el teléfono comenzó a sonar, lanzó un suspiro y sacó una mano para alcanzarlo en el buró, oprimió el botón para contestar y se lo llevó al oído.

-¿Alo?-

-Hola, Eren-abrió los ojos al reconocer su voz

-Levi, ¿Cómo estás? ¿Llegaste bien?-

-Sí-Eren volvió sus labios una línea y bajó la mirada-¿Dónde estuviste ayer en la tarde? Te llame cuatro veces-

-Oh, lo siento, tuve que salir-dijo rascándose la nuca, no le iba a decir que estuvo platicando con un extraño hasta tarde-Levi…-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Yo… ¿Eres feliz?-

-Tengo lo que quiero, ¿Por qué no habría de serlo?-

-¿Todo lo que quieres?-

-Sí… ¿A qué viene todo esto?-

-No es nada, Levi, perdona, me quede con una estupidez de un programa que ví anoche-escuchó el suspiro de su pareja y tragó saliva

-De acuerdo, te hablo cuando vaya de regreso, adiós-y colgó, Jaeger se quedó con la boca abierta y las palabras en la boca, analizando la reciente conversación

Sintió sus ojos humedecerse y se recostó de nuevo, Levi era feliz, teniéndolo a él y a sus amantes, claro.

**3. Día 3**

Eren se sentó en el comedor y observó a su alrededor, sintiéndose deprimido…sin remedio…

**4. Día 4**

Despertó encogido en el sillón, se sentó de forma brusca y miró la sala. Suspiró, estaba considerando seriamente el irse de ahí de una vez por todas…buscó a tientas el teléfono en la mesa de centro, que sonaba sin cesar y marcó la tecla para contestar.

-¿Alo?-preguntó con voz adormilada y se volvió a acostar

-Eren… ¿Estabas durmiendo?-reconoció la voz de Levi, aunque le escuchaba distante y parecía que susurraba

-Sí yo…-

-Son las 6 de la tarde-

-No es nada-se apresuró a negar tapando sus ojos con una mano-Solo me sentía un poco mal-

-Claro, deberías ir al médico-carraspeó y añadió-Solo te hablaba para decirte que me quedaré otra semana tengo que…er…revisar una propuesta y bueno, tardaré- Jaeger había notado cuando su marido vacilo pensando en una excusa y solo suspiró inaudiblemente

-Entiendo-tragó saliva e intentó fingir que estaba bien-No te preocupes, Levi, entiendo-

-Gracias, te llamo después, adiós-habló con prisa y colgó

Miró el teléfono en su mano que aún sonaba con el tono de fin de la llamada, lo pensó un poco, para finalmente, marcar el número de Jean…

**5. Día 5**

Cuando llegó al parque ese día descubrió que su nuevo amigo ya estaba ahí, columpiándose con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa en el rostro. No entendía porque, pero realmente esperaba que él estuviera ahí, la charla que habían mantenido hacía unos días había sido tan buena, para él, que quería volver a hablar con él…decirle lo que iba a hacer.

-Eren, me alegra verte-dijo Declan cuando abrió los ojos y le divisó ahí de pie

-Gracias…igual a mí-

-¿Qué tal has estado? ¿Pudiste dormir aunque sea un poco?-

-No muy bien-el pelinegro soltó una risita y asintió

-Comprendo, tendrás mucho en que pensar-

Jaeger se sentó a su lado y comenzó a balancearse despacio con los pies. Cerró los ojos y escuchó la risa de los niños jugando cerca, el viento acariciaba su rostro y los rayos de sol bañaban su piel, se sentía bien, como hacía mucho no se sentía.

-¿Y qué haces aquí?-preguntó sin abrir los ojos

-Pasando un rato, cuidando a mi hermana-

-¿A tu hermana?-preguntó volteando a verle, Declan le sonrió y señaló con la mano hacia un pequeño puente colgante en un juego

-Es la que está ahí, corriendo a todos lados sin descanso-

Los orbes esmeraldas de Eren divisaron a la niña, iba de un extremo a otro, con una rama en la mano, señalaba hacia un lado y corría hacia el contrario, su corto cabello negro y su piel morena la hacían idéntica a Declan. Pronto un par de niños se acercaron a ella y después de intercambiar unas palabras comenzaron a jugar todos juntos. No pudo evitar sonreír y escuchó la risa de su amigo a su lado, haciéndole voltear a verle.

-Siempre ha tenido esa facilidad para hacer amigos…no importa a donde vaya-

-Eso es bueno-

-Sí, es mejor que verle deprimida-

-¿Deprimida?-

-Hace poco su padre llamó, le consiguió una beca en otra ciudad, pero ella no quiere irse, porque tendría que vivir con él y no quiere dejarme-Jaeger volvió su vista a la niña-Estoy pensando seriamente en ir con ella, para que no este triste-

-¿Su padre?-

-Bueno, su padre y el mío son diferentes, pero tenemos misma madre-Eren asintió comprendiendo-Igual, nada me importa…solo necesito estar con ella para ser feliz-el castaño se sorprendió por lo dicho y entonces entendió que se refería el primer día que hablaron

Declan se puso de pie y se estiró, con pereza, el otro estaba tan concentrado viendo a la niña jugar, con una inevitable sonrisa en los labios al verle tan feliz y concentrada en su juego, liderando a los otros, que no notó cuando el pelinegro se paró detrás de él y tomó las cadenas del columpió de Jaeger.

-¿Declan que…?-preguntó cuándo lo notó pero entonces sintió su cuerpo columpiarse como minutos antes el moreno lo había hecho

-Deja de pensar-le pidió con una sonrisa, empujándolo de nuevo, el castaño no pudo evitar soltar una risita ¿Por qué con Declan se sentía así, y con Levi tenía que pensar demasiado en que decir, en cómo actuar?

Estuvieron un rato así, hasta que Eren le pidió que parara y Declan se sentó en su columpio, volviendo a balancearse, lento.

-¡De-clan~!-escuchó el gritó de una vocecita, y divisó a la niña correr hacia ellos, con los brazos abiertos y la rama aún en su mano

Se detuvo frente a ellos y los miró curiosa con sus ojos azules, dejando caer la rama, pasando sus orbes de un lado a otro, estudiándolos a ambos, le sonrió a Eren y se acercó despacio, poniendo sus manitas en sus rodillas.

-Hola, ¿Quién eres? ¿Eres novio de mi hermano?-Jaeger se sonrojó por la pregunta y le sonrió

-Solo somos amigos-habló el pelinegro revolviéndole el cabello-Él es Eren-

-Eren, soy Anne-estrechó sus manos y las agitó con fuerza

-Un placer Anne-le sonrió de vuelta, encantado con la sonrisa amplia de la niña

-¿Eren irá con nosotros?-preguntó con un deje de esperanza, mirando al moreno

-No- su hermano negó con la cabeza y la tomó en brazos sentándola en su regazo

Jaeger bajó la mirada al suelo, irse…ya lo había pensado pero… ¿Irse sería una buena opción? Moverse de su lugar…y buscar su felicidad, suspiró audiblemente y se puso de pie.

-¿Cuándo se irán?-preguntó estirándose, Anne se puso de pie

-La otra semana-su semblante se puso un poco triste pero de inmediato se recompuso

-¿A dónde irán?-

-Berlín-contestó esta vez el mayor

-Yo soy de Berlín-les contesto con una sonrisa

-Deberías ir con nosotros-dijo la pelinegra con esa sonrisita tan bonita y amplia que la hacía única

-¡Hey! ¡Anne!-gritó un niño desde el puente, moviendo las manos-¡Tenemos que proteger el barco! ¡La marina volverá por nosotros!-señaló a un niño rubio que subía con un poco de dificultad hacia el puente

-¡Kevin! ¡Ya te dije que yo soy la capitana del barco!-gritó y echó a correr de vuelta, olvidando por completo el tema anterior

-La vez pasada que nos encontramos aquí… ¿También viniste con ella?-

-Sí, vengo con ella todos los días…espero que donde vivamos haya un parque cerca-

-Sabes yo…quiero volver a Berlín-volteó a verle, encontrando al pelinegro bastante sorprendido-Podríamos irnos juntos, los tres, la semana próxima-

-Eren-Declan se levantó, serio, demostrando que era un poco más alto que él, le tomo por los hombros y le miró a los ojos-¿Vas a dejar a tu marido…así?-

-Sí-la respuesta salió automática, ya no necesitaba pensarlo, ya no necesitaba mortificarse por ello-Quiero irme y no volver…quiero ser feliz-sonrió, y aunque era una sonrisa cargada de tristeza…el otro comprendió a la perfección

-Está bien…si es lo que quieres-le sonrió de lado-Será divertido…irnos juntos-

-Sabes yo…-soltó una risita-Es extraño, te conozco de hace unos días y siento que puedo confiar plenamente en ti-Declan le acompaño riendo

-Me lo dicen muy seguido-

**Día 6**

**Día 7**

**Día 8**

**Día 9**

**Día 10**

**Día 11**

Levi entró al departamento, se había sentido un poco mal de dejar a Eren solo cuando aparentemente se sentía mal, así que decidió decirle a Petra que tenía que volver a su ciudad por un llamado urgente del trabajo. Se sorprendió de encontrarlo a oscuras, a esa hora Eren solía estar en la cocina, haciendo la cena. Encendió las luces y miró a su alrededor, pensando si el chico habría tenido que salir.

En la mesa había un sobre amarillo, cerrado, con un pequeño papel blanco con la letra pulcra de Eren sobre esta. Optó por abrir primero el sobre, sacó un paquete de papeles, bien acomodados y engrapados. De título las primeras 3 palabras que lo hicieron perder el aliento momentáneamente.

"_Acta de Divorcio"_

Dejó los papeles y el sobre en la mesa, vió caer el pequeño papel que había sido pegado al sobre y se inclinó a levantarlo, leyendo las otras palabras que terminaron por romperle el corazón. Simples palabras que le quitaron la respiración de forma brusca.

"_Suficiente de este estúpido juego, no estoy ciego ni soy imbécil. Adiós."_

Corrió al cuarto y abrió el armario, encontrando solo su ropa en este, rebusco en todos los cajones y los libreros, en las repisas, en la sala. Nada, todas las cosas de Eren se habían esfumado, junto con el castaño…

* * *

**Hola! Estoy de vuelta! X3 lo que pasa es que pasaron muuuuuchas cosas uuuff Dx bueno, la idea de esto surgió cuando fui con alguien a los columpios y me pregunto si era feliz (amm una larga historia, ya se las contaré algún día jeje) en fin~ espero les haya gustado y bueno, nos leemos pronto…porque he vuelto! xD**

**Les mando besitos! Y abrazos! Les amo! xD**

**Ja ne!**

**Rave-chan**


	2. Months

**Para Miavid! Gracias por ayudarme cuando lo necesito! Eres un ángel jajaja**

* * *

**Months**

**1. Mayo**

**Junio**

**Julio**

Los días después de que Eren se marchará habían sido duros, extenuantes... Y así dar paso a semanas y estás a su vez, en meses... Tres meses en total había durado el trámite de Divorcio, hubiese sido menos tiempo si le hubiese prestado la atención y seriedad que debía. Levi de manera orgullosa, apostó en que sólo era un arranque hormonal de Eren, ya que sabía que lo amaba...él lo sabía, pero entonces, ¿Por qué buscar en otros lugares lo que tenía en casa? Si, Levi a pesar de lo que hacía tenía conciencia y ahora más que nunca, porque tarde se dio cuenta del tesoro que tenía y que no valoró.

La casa ahora estaba vacía, ya no había nadie que le esperara después del trabajo y le recibiera con un beso y la cena lista y caliente. Ya no había quien lo consintiera, quien tuviera la casa como a él le gustaba. Ya no había nadie a su lado…

**2. Agosto**

**Septiembre**

**Octubre**

Soldad. Eso es lo único que sentía ahora, nunca se imagio que él podría llegar a sentise así y sobre todo después de un apasionado encuentro sexual, volteo a ver a Petra para observarla mejor... Realmente era bonita. Cuando le llamó y le dijo que estaba en Paris él no quiso pensar en nada solo sentir y sin más, se dejo llevar por sus más bajos instintos. Ahora sabia a ciencia cierta a lo que se referia la gente sobre el "vacio" que puede generar ese tipo de encuentros, recordó cómo se burló de ellos. Se pasó una mano por la frente y se puso de pie, comenzando a vestirse, escuchó a la chica quejarse y despertarse con pereza.

Le vió un poco desconcertada y se enderezó.

-¿Levi…?-el pelinegro se acomodó el cinturón y tomó su abrigo

-Fue divertido…pero se acabó-

-¿Qué?-

-Adiós, no vuelvas a buscarme-y azotó tras él la puerta de ese cuarto de hotel

**3. Noviembre**

**Diciembre**

_Paris, Francia. _

_**Eren**_

Nunca se habia imaginado volver a pisar ese lugar, pero había sido necesario...

Declan necesitaba unos documentos por parte de la universidad en la que habia estudidado cuando aún recidía allí, no podia esperar a que los mandaran por correo y correr el riesgo de perderlos; así que le habia comentado a Eren el asunto y este le respondió que le acompañaría, la pequeña Anne sin dudarlo anunció que iría también. Se le había hecho fácil, no imagino el golpe y la cantidad de recuerdos que lo asaltaron al llegar a ese lugar, que ahora eran solo eso...recuerdos.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?-le preguntó Declan sin voltear a verle, mirando a su hermana que iba más adelante que ellos

-Estoy bien, deja de preocuparte-le respondió con un leve sonrisa.

-Me preocupo porque me importas…-dijo acomodándose la bufanda-Y este lugar es…difícil para ti-

-Lo sé-suspiró y sonrió levemente-Pero estoy bien…te lo prometo-

-Bien-aceptó, no muy a gusto-¡Anne, no corras!-

-¡El parque está a la vuelta!-gritó contenta y se perdió en la esquina

-Ve por los papeles, yo cuidare de ella-prometió Eren con una sonrisa y echó a correr tras la niña, para no perderla de vista

Cuando llegó al parque recordó de inmediato el día en que conoció a Declan y sonrió, estaba tan agradecido con él que a veces no sabía cómo expresarlo…tomó asiento en el columpio y diviso de inmediato a la niña, corriendo de un lado a otro en el puente, lanzando gritos y haciendo maromas como si esquivara algo. Suspiro y sonrió, ella siempre tenía mucha energía

**4. **_Paris, Francia. _

_**Rivaille**_

Levi caminaba por los alrededores...se había obligado a salir de su auto encierro en el que se habia impuesto, poco a poco intentaba salir de su depresión y así empezó a realizar actividades que antes no hacia, pero que le ayudaban a pensar y reflexionar. Sus pasos le llevaron al parque que estaba cerca de su departamento, últimamente iba ahí, a sentarse en soledad y leer un poco. Cuando cruzo la entrada empezó a buscar un lugar retirado en el cual pudiera leer tranquilamente cuando su mirada logró divisar un perfil conocido, demasiado conocido. Después de tanto tiempo buscándolo, sin más estaba ahí tranquilamente sentado, con la mirada fija en un punto y columpiándose despacio con los pies.

Lo observó de lejos, bebiendo de cada detalle de su rostro, sin duda habia cambiado y se notaba más maduro, pero habia algo que le llamaba la atención, parecía ser esa aura brillante que lo rodeaba cuando lo conoció…había vuelto.

**5. **_**Eren**_

Eren seguía absorto en la pequeña Anne que platicaba con un niño rubio un poco más alto que ella, que parecía estar recibiendo instrucciones por parte de la pelinegra, no notó que alguien se había acercado, hasta que escuchó el ruido de las cadenas del columpio a su lado, sin voltear, esbozó una leve sonrisa.

-¿Te dieron los documentos que necesitabas?- al terminar la pregunta se volteó, buscando un par de ojos negros...pero en su lugar, se encontro con unos ojos de color gris plata, su corazón dio un salto y la garganta se le cerró

-Tiempo sin verte, Eren-le dijo el recién llegado y sintió que el tiempo se detuvo

-Ha sido un tiempo-concordó y se quedaron callados

¿Qué decir? Eren estaba confundido, algo molesto, pero sobretodo sorprendido, porque no esperaba que su corazón retumbar contra su pecho de esa manera cuando creía ya haber olvidado al francés.

-Sinceramente, no pense en verte de nuevo-dijo Eren, rompiendo el silencio

-Lo puedo imaginar, despues de todo no logré localizarte y tu abogado se reusó a dar dato alguno-dijo el otro, dando a notar su molestia por su repentina desaparición

-Sí, Jean es bueno en lo que hace, muy profesional, no como otros que quieren las cosas a golpes-le respondío, al momento que un ligero brillo de diversión pasó por sus ojos y que llamó la atención de Levi

-¿Te estas burlando de mi, mocoso?-fue un impulso, decirle como le llamaba cuando estaban juntos, para su sorpresa, Eren rió...como cuando recién se habían comprometido, parecía feliz

-Mmmm si-le dijo con una sonrisa, comenzando a columpiarse

-¿No te enseñaron que debes respetar a tus mayores?-le dijo bromeando

Se sintió estúpido, hacía no más de 10 minutos estaba que se moría de la tristeza, entonces aparecía la fuente de su dolor y sonreía como si nada, se pasó una mano por la nuca y le observó, columpiarse con los ojos cerrados, y que a pesar del frío parecía disfrutar del viento jugando con su cabello.

-Eren...-le llamó como una súplica, el castaño se detuvo de forma abrupta y le vió esperando a que terminara de decir lo pensaba-Yo, realmente lo siento...perdóname-le pidió, Eren estaba sorprendido, ya que él bien sabia que el moreno no era de las personas que se disculpaban y mucho menos que pusieran aquella expresión tan dolida

-Levi, te diría que no te preocupes y que eso ya fue cosa del pasado, pero eso no deja lo mucho que me dolio el saber de tus infidelidades...yo pensé cuando nos casamos, que tú cambiarias...realmente lo pense, pero no fue así y tarde me di cuenta de que no iba a ser así-

-Eren-le llamo, se inclinó un poco y tomo de la mano sintiendo la calidez que el castaño emanaba, cuanto había extrañado aquella sensación-Yo he cambiado, en serio que lo he hecho...vuelve...por favor, yo haré de todo para que seas feliz, en serio que lo haré, yo te amo...aún lo hago-le suplico

El castaño por demás sorprendido sólo suspiró, para mirar fijamente a su ex-esposo, que hubiera dado por escuchar esas palabras hacía unos meses...abrió la boca para contestar cuando divisó a Declan acercándose a paso lento, movió su mano, despacio, para soltarse del agarre del pelinegro y se abrazó a sí mismo, volteando a ver a Anne que estaba sentada en el puente, balanceando sus pies, platicando con el niño rubio y una niña castaña

-¡Me dieron los papeles más rápido de lo que pensé!-dijo el recién llegado con la energía de siempre y su eterna sonrisa-Tenemos tiempo de sobra antes del vuelo… ¿Quieres…?-y la pregunta murió antes de ser formulada cuando Declan divisó a Levi-Oh…-

-Declan…él es Levi-presentó de forma rápida y tras un intercambio de miradas, Declan supo quién era-Levi, él es Declan-

-Un gusto-dijo el más alto estrechando la mano del francés, que aún estaba sentado-Soy amigo de Eren, vivimos juntos en Berlín-

-¿Viven juntos?-preguntó y arqueó una ceja-Espera, ¿Volviste a Berlín?-volvió a ver al castaño

-Bueno, supongo que nos veremos en el aeropuerto-sonrió un poco nervioso-Me llevo a Anne ¡No llegues tarde!-se despidió de ambos con un movimiento de su mano y camino hasta los juegos infantiles, donde tomó a su hermana de la cintura y se la echó al hombro como costal, al ver la escena Jaeger no pudo evitar reír, por las protestas de la menor

-¿Es su hija?-

-No, su hermana-tragó saliva y volteó a verle, sus palabras, antes de que Declan llegara le rondaban la cabeza-Escucha Levi...yo he vuelto hacer mi vida...y no puedo simplemente desechar todo lo que he logrado en estos meses para tal vez volver a lo mismo-le respondió de la manera más amable que encontró, pero firme a la vez

Se quedaron en silencio, por segunda ocasión el tiempo se detuvo para los dos. Los dos sumidos en sus pensamientos, Rivaille intentaba por todos los medios pensar en algo que le ayudara a convencer al castaño, algo que pudiera decir para poder empezar de nuevo.

-Eren...-le llamo una vez más-¿Eres feliz, ahora?-tragó saliva y le miró de reojo-¿Sin mí?-

Jaeger le miró de reojo, de cierta forma le dolía la respuesta a esa pregunta, porque sabía que lo lastimaría con la verdad. Finalmente decidió verle de frente para responder.

-Sí, lo soy-le dijo viendo directamente esos ojos que, quisiera o no, aún amaba

-Entiendo, me alegro-asintió, pero no se movió, no quería rendirse, aún no-Yo no lo soy-Jaeger sintió que las piernas le temblaron por un ínfimo segundo-Sin ti no soy feliz-admitió y suspiro-No puedo-

-¿Quieres decir que eras feliz conmigo y todos tus amantes?-

-No-se puso de pie y se hincó frente a él, sobre la nieve, Eren sintió sus manos temblar cuando las colocó sobre sus piernas-Quiero decir que sin ti no puedo…-tragó saliva-Soy infeliz y es mi culpa-recargó la frente en la rodillas del castaño

-Tienes razón, es tu culpa-Levi dejo escapar un especie de bufido, que Eren reconoció como risa, cargada de tristeza

-No me ayudas, mocoso-

-Rivaille-le llamó, poniendo su mano sobre su cabello, para hacer que levantara la vista, le dolía verlo tan vulnerable, tan…fuera de si-¿Estás…hablando en serio?-

-No podría mentirte-dijo mirándole a los ojos-No ahora, no más-

El pelinegro tomó las manos del alemán entre las suyas, sin dejar de mirarle. El silencio les inundo de nuevo, Jaeger experimento de nuevo aquellas mariposas que se producían en su estómago cada que se veían fijamente, sus labios se secaron, su garganta se cerró y en sus ojos sintió el escozor. Tragó saliva e intentó ordenar sus ideas, para saber lo que haría ahora. No tuvo idea alguna del tiempo que paso ahí, solo viéndolo.

-Eren-volvió a llamarle Rivaille, deteniendo sus ideas-Sé que es muy egoísta de mi parte esto que te voy a decir, pero…-contuvo el aire en sus pulmones al saber lo que venía ahora-Por favor, vuelve conmigo-

-Levi…-abrió la boca pero no pudo decir que no, aunque tampoco dio una respuesta afirmativa-Debo irme, el vuelo saldrá pronto-el pelinegro suspiro y asintió, sintiéndose levemente decepcionado

-Está bien, entiendo-se puso de pie, pero no le soltó las manos-Lamento si te incomode-

-No…no me incomodas, solo…me sorprendiste-

-Bueno solo…quiero que lo consideres, por favor, y cuando llegues a una conclusión, dime-le dio un ligero apretón y esbozó una leve sonrisa-Sabes cómo encontrarme, no he cambiado mi número y en la oficina sigo con la misma extensión…mi Skype y mi correo es el mismo-

-Está bien-asintió y se puso de pie también-Lo pensaré, te lo prometo-

-Gracias-Eren arqueó una ceja-Por solo considerarlo-

-No es nada…nos vemos-

-Adiós-

Jaeger dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar para tomar un taxi en dirección al aeropuerto, sin poder sacarse de la cabeza las palabras de su ex esposo.

**6. Enero**

_Berlín, Alemania_

_**Eren**_

Camino de un lado a otro, Declan había llevado a Anne al parque y estaba solo en su habitación, la computadora estaba prendida y el _Skype _estaba abierto en un perfil, el mouse estaba sobre el botón _"Video llamada"_, solo tenía que hacer clic para poder hablar con él. Se mordió los labios y finalmente tomo asiento en la silla giratoria.

Tragó saliva, suspiro y presiono el botón del mouse, sería rápido y terminaría con eso de una vez por todas.

Tamborileo los dedos en el escritorio, esperando a que la aceptara. En cuanto vio el rostro de Rivaille, entre sorprendido y aliviado, su corazón dio un vuelco. En silencio y rápidamente estudio sus facciones, estaba más delgado que antes y unas ojeras se marcaban bajo sus ojos cansados, escondidos tras unos anteojos. Hizo una mueca y recargó la cabeza en la mano, esperando que él dijera algo primero.

-Eren-se mojó los labios y se pasó una mano por el cabello, que estaba considerablemente un poco más largo que la última vez que lo vió-¿Cómo estás?-

-Con frío, un poco de dolor de garganta-se encogió de hombros y buscó con la mirada sus audífonos con micrófono, para evitar que cuando sus compañeros de departamento llegaran escucharan su conversación-¿Tú? Parece que no has dormido nada-cuando los encontró, los conectó rápido, acomodándoselos con cuidado

-Tengo insomnio-admitió con una sonrisa cansada-Además tengo que empezar con el proyecto Erwin me dio y he tenido que revisar muchos detalles-

-Deberías tomarte aunque sea 3 horas para dormir, no debes malpasarte, te haces daño-

-Me alegra saber que te preocupas por mí-se recargó también de su mano-Solo hasta hoy, mañana ya podré dormir de nuevo-

-Mientes-dijo con el ceño fruncido, Levi soltó una risita al sentirse descubierto

-Si-se acomodó los lentes y soltó un bostezo, llenando sus ojos de lágrimas-Gracias por llamar-el castaño asintió

-Escucha-dijo antes de olvidar el motivo de su llamada-Quiero dejar en claro sobre lo que hablamos en Paris-Rivaille asintió-Lo pensé, como te lo prometí-

-¿Y…que pensaste?-el de orbes esmeraldas suspiró y sintió sus mejillas arder, así que inhaló profundo intentando tranquilizarse y no delatar su nerviosismo

-Te…te daré otra oportunidad, Levi…pero será la única ¿De acuerdo?-los ojos del mayor se iluminaron y volvió a sonreír levemente

-Está bien, Eren, te prometo que no te defraudaré-

-Bien-asintió-Pero tengo condiciones-Rivaille volvió a asentir, con tal de tener a Eren junto a él de nuevo aceptaría todo-Primero, no voy a volver a Paris por ahora, así que tendrás que conformarte con video llamadas-

-¿Puedo ir a verte?-Jaeger se sonrojo levemente y se acomodó la chamarra, un poco incómodo, no quería sonreír

-Como quieras, pero tienes que avisarme antes-Levi asintió-Segundo, empezaremos de nuevo, como amigos, no somos pareja, no somos novios, solo amigos-al francés le dolió pero volvió a asentir-Y tercero, si encuentro a alguien más, o tú encuentras a otra persona-tragó saliva-Nos lo diremos y quedaremos como amigos ¿Hecho?-

-Hecho-se recargó del respaldo de su silla y recargó ambas manos en el escritorio-Aunque no creo que eso suceda…al menos de mi parte-

-Si tú lo dices-sonrió y escuchó los gritos de Anne en la casa exigiendo pastel-Debo irme, cuídate y…duerme un poco-

-Cuídate igual, espero que podamos hablar pronto-

-Claro, adiós-

Eren finalizo la video llamada y se quedó viendo la pantalla de su computador, cubrió su boca con una mano y cerró los ojos, sus mejillas estaban rosadas y sus orejas le ardían. Era increíble que después de bastante tiempo lejos, Levi aún le hiciera sentir así…a pesar de todo lo que había pasado…

* * *

**Hallo~! Pues segui su consejo y lo segui xD le queda un cap y sha :3 si tienen sugerencias para el siguiente háganmelo saber! Acepto ideas! Anyway~ contesto reviews…**

_**Charlie y las Arvejas: **_**aquí la conti! Ojala te guste n.n acepto sugerencias! X3 gracias por leer!**

_**Yuky yume19: **_**si, Eren estuvo deprimido, así que intente remediarlo en este xD ojala te haya gustado y si se te ocurre algo para el sig cap, me dices :D con gusto lo considero n.n gracias por leer!**

_**Manzanaverdeypeluda: **_**jajajaja Declan es un amor neh? Yo quiero uno para mi xD aquí la conti y perdona la tardanza, la verdad es que lo iba a dejar como cap único en fin~ si tienes ideas dímelas y las considero para el sig cap n.n gracias por leer!**

_**Cioccolato e Dolce: **_**(prefiero el cioccolato que el dolce xD) cariño! Seguí tu consejo, aquí la conti, ojala te haya gustado n.n me sentí un poco mal por hacerlo triste asi que quise remediarlo en fin~ te mando un abrazo y un beso y nos leemos pronto n.n (nota al final de cap!) te quiero! Gracias por leer!**

_**Ally-kun: **_**gracias por leer! Que bueno que te gusto n.n ojala este cap te haya gustado n.n nos leemos en la conti!**

**Bueno, ahora si, voy a intentar actualizar cada lunes ok? No prometo actualizar todos mis fics el lunes, pero al menos un cap de algún fic si subiré, vale? A lo largo del día intentare terminar el de lovesong y el cap de crimson (ojala me de tiempo -.-) bueno, me voy, gracias por leer! Les quiero mucho!**

**Ja ne!**

**Rave-chan**


End file.
